20 Minutes
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: While Senritsu phones Leorio, the young Medicine-Student suddenly becomes witness of a particularly silence. (KurapikaxSenritsu) (Creative Writingproject)


**Bai-Feng: So this is the result of a creative writing game I played with Hinata-chan to rise the number of KurapikaxSenritsu fanfictions on .**

**She said I had to write **_"...how about, Kurapika gets sick again, and so Sen calls Leorio to help_**". So That´s the backthought. ****  
My English is horrible but I hope you can enjoy the oneshot, please Read&review!**

**And please correct me if you find mistakes. ****  
_**

„_So he´s sick __**AGAIN**__?" _

Senritsu couldn´t help but she laughed quietly when she heard Leorios very long sigh in her mobile-phone.  
"I think so. Kurapika was quite… tight-lipped today. Even more than usual. And his heartbeat sounded strained." The young women slowly walked over the floor, it was already late in the evening and most of the Nostradomension slept in silence, so that she even heard the quietly sound of her soft steps as loud as thunder in her ears:

_"Don´t you have something like your magical box of medical herbs, you told me about back in Yorkshin? Why don´t you just…don´t know, put something from that in his food or so?"  
_  
Leorio yawned a little and Senritsu heard the dry rustle of paper through the mobile-phone as he turned another page of the medical book before him: _"Well I would be a bad friend if I didn´t help you with the herb-thing. What exactly are his symptoms?"  
_  
"As I said is heartbeat was strained, it sounded just like he will get a fever again." The young women stopped before Kurapikas roomdoor, unsure she stood there halting, hesitating, as she lower her voice like she feared the Kuruta could hear her dialogue.

_"Not that I don´t trust your hearing, Senritsu. But I think I need a little bit more concrete information about Kurapikas healthy than __**"His heartbeat sound sick".**__ Do he has a fever or not?"  
_

The young women could literally see the medical student ruffling frantically his hair with both of his hands as he desperate tried to figure out what disease- pattern could be pictured with** "His heartbeat sounded sick"** .  
She laughed amused.  
Then she answered with a soft smile: "Wait a moment, I will make sure."  
With that famous last words she let the mobile-phone slumped down in her blousepocket, there was just a thiny sound when she knocked on the wooden door: "Kurapika? May I come in?"  
Kurapika´s answer was muffeled through the thick wood, but it was enough for the young women to come in and carefully closing the door behind her, like it was made of glass.

The blonde boy sat on the broad windowbench of his room, with a book opened on his knees and his thin back leaned on the wall: "What is the matter?"  
"I just wanted to check on you…" Senritsu´s dark eyes wandered around in the room, it wasn´t a mess, neither it was tidy: During the weeks he has lived there he hasn´t changed a thing, but only slept there, so the room was far away from having a homey atmosphere, it was cold, clinical and untouched and if Senritsu wouldn´t had known it better she would have thought that nobody actually lived there but the thin film of grey dust and the long shadows on the wall: "I was worried…you seemed sick during the last days, Kurapika"

"You worry too much. I am fine.", he said clearly, the young men turned his head back to the open book, like there was nothing more to say.  
"I am not worrying from nothing." She slowly sat next to him on the bench, searching looking up to a face that was lightly reddened from the fever fighting in his body.

"There sure are more important things you should take care of." He said slowly with the dark eyes fixed on the bookpages like he could find the answer of every Worlds mystery in it. Senritsu chuckled softly.  
"Like destroying the Dark Sonata."

Senritsus chuckle died suddenly and Kurapika frowned a little when he remembered the horrible scars the Dark Sonata had left on the young womens left arm, his eyes moved restless, uneasy, because he already noticed that his last words had gone to far.

To his very surprise Senritsu laughed then in all good humor knowing that he sure was right after all, but she winked at him like he was just a unknowing child she had to teach better: "There would be no use in breaking my curse when the people I want to be with after it, are no longer there."

For a moment he was just silent.

For a moment he just looked at her.

"Senritsu, you-" He stopped, as she leaned forward to him, hearing him sharply sucking the air between his teeth in completely surprise.  
Just like a soft veil her thin lips stroked over his forehead, feeling the febrile heat behind his sweaty skin like a burning fire. It was a very soft gesture to feel the fever, snug and protective, just the same way parents use to find out the temperature of their sickish children.  
Kurapika seemed to know this gesture, he sure could remember this from his own mother long ago, because despise his surprise his eyes narrowed to thin slits while his heartbeat sung a melody of discontent.  
"I am not a child." ,He said quietly, directly, like it was an unknown fact the young women wasn´t aware of and he had to teach her certainly.  
On the very edge of her conscious Senritsu noticed his cold, pale fingers closed around her thin wrist.  
"I know." She answered barley.

"So, he has a fever. Definitive a fever." Senritsu husky cleared her throat before she whispered in her mobil phone as she pulled it out of her long blousepocket. She closed Kurapikas roomdoor quietly behind her, sneaking slowly on the floor like a fleeting bandit as if she was afraid to be seen by somebody.

_"Okay, now at least this is sure. Well, there always help a boiled up mix from thyme and chamomile. I think I saw this in your herbbox?"_

"I must have it, thank you Leorio." Senritsu words get lost in relieved sigh of her.

_"Well?"_

"Excuse me?" She frowned questionable but with half of a pleased smile on her thin lips, as she go eased down the floor to get her medical herbbox.  
_  
_

_"What was that twenty minutes pause of silence after your "__**I know**__"?"  
_

Senritsu stopped walking, like frozen in her movement. Suddenly, from one moment to the other her melodic voice was accompanied by a low tune of stress , but she laughed slowly as if she wouldn´t take him serious: "I don't know what you mean, Leorio."

_"Don´t pull my leg, girl. __**I HEARD EVERYTHING**__!"_

The young women paused for a moment, bite her lips unsure, insecure like she was just a shy little girl, before she answered vaguely and very very _VERY _quietly: "I am quite sure you don´t hear _everything_ actually..."

**End.**

**BaiFeng: I takes bats, who think to know what happened in the 20 minutes? ;)**


End file.
